


Inner Demon

by BabaYayga



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Agoraphobia, Alpha/Alpha, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Murder, Black Eyes, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, Broken Bones, Bruises, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dominance, Dreaming, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Force-Feeding, Forced Vomiting, Hair Pulling, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Lawyers, Love/Hate, Mark is extremely dominate, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Reader is a fighter, Sadism, Scars, Separation Anxiety, Song Based, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Verbal Abuse, Weight Issues, Yandere, Yandere x Reader, androphobia, beatings, deep wounds, drugged dreams, heavy blood, light fluff, reader - Freeform, reader is never not hurt, will add tags as story goes on, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaYayga/pseuds/BabaYayga
Summary: He was just sleep-deprived. He has to be! That's the only salutation for this, right? He wouldn't hurt you, right?





	1. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the music for the full experience of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSw7geRUT7k
> 
> (A/n) Holy shit would you look at that, not only am I back! But I'm back with a remake of my OLD as DIRT fic! I started (and never finished) this fic literally five years ago... It's crazy! This is my second story I ever wrote... (My first was one called Bitter and the Sweetness) Now this, this is one of my prouder works... When I wrote this (the old story, not THIS fic) I was so young and hadn't the faintest of what I was doing. I was still in high school, I was still dumb and didn't understand grammar, and now? I'm majoring in English
> 
> Once I get this fic FULLY done and posted, I'll post the original in my Sta.sh on DeviantArt with the link on the last page of this story.
> 
> I'm doing this for the sake of seeing just how far I've come. I began writing when I was 12, wrote my heart out and then quit. I'm promising myself to finish this story. I NEED to finish this story for my own wants and needs.

Drop every pretense,

Knowing Mark was something you learned to get used to. With his fans, his friends, it was... Different...Compared to what you normally knew. For all your life, you were a regular ol' college student looking for a place to stay in the hills. You desperately needed something within your price range, but seeing how things landed around 800 per month for a small... small, apartment, you needed to look harder. If it came to it, you would have needed to go out of the city center, which, in this case of your college campus location, wouldn't be an option. So you needed to look harder. Harder for something that won't leave you eating anything but ramen and slushies from 7-Eleven.

And so the search began! Scrolling through apartment after apartment, from site to site but it didn't seem like anything was in the right place for you. When finally, after a good five hours of looking at your computer screen, you found an ad asking for a roommate just on the outskirts of the city limits. Looking further into it, you found that your roommate would be a young man named Mark, though you never got a picture of the man, you weren't going to harp and worry about what a simple man looked like. You needed to get this place settled and moved in as quickly as possible. So you set the owner of the ad an email, practically begging the man for the opening. And to your surprise, he replied within an hour and just like that, you had a roof over your head!

As quickly as you could, you packed your stuff, your cats and made your way across the city and landed at the beautiful house. It was huge! Well... It was regular sized for a family of five, but it was huge for two people! It was perfect. Dragging your animals and luggage up to the front door, you knocked and smiled widely as the man opened it. Instantly, you saw just how the man looked so oddly familiar...His hair, his eyes, his glasses? Hmm...

He let you in, allowed you to get comfortable and then the two of you properly met. He went on to speak of his family, where they were from and how they were doing, then to his career, then his- Wait wait wait, you stopped him... YouTube? Was this guy kidding? People never make it on there, how the hell can he afford a place like this? Sugarmama? Spoiled rotten? But as he continued on the conversation, you learned of how he was beloved by his fans, he did charity live streams and how he got his big break from a horror game... So familiar... So oddly familiar...

And then, here you were now. You knew exactly why he was so familiar, he was the guy who played that game with the scary animals! You remembered that game being such a big hit, it was the obsession of all your classmates at the very end of high school, but that was a good five years ago! How strange, you knew you recognized him somewhere, but that was one of the things he was worried about. He didn't want a crazed fan that would most likely leak his address, so he didn't post a picture of himself. That was perfectly fine with you, just as long as you didn't get too involved in his work. You didn't want his life. You were fine with being normal and boring.

Or that's what you thought would happen, but now? You got invited to bein his videos every other week! Crazy how things end up...

The memories of how you began with this man were something you thought of daily, but now you had been living with him for just over a year, spending time together, getting to know one another like no other. It was a relaxing thought, something that almost soothed you. At the end of the day, you two would have a glass of wine or maybe he would let you play something on the VR, you enjoyed it! But when the time came, you realized you needed to get back to school, when you first came to him, you had applied to a nearby college and hell, you got accepted! Mark even helped you celebrate even if you barely knew him at the time! But as you got more and more use to him, you realized you needed to get a job to pay for rent and food. Shit... Getting a job...

Maybe...Something at a local restaurant? Hmm... Florist store? Oo, that sounded nice!

Once you got a job, you started paying the bills with that money, but you still needed to find more time to fit in school. You were starting to stress out about it and around this time was when you and Mark got close. He was very supportive! Very caring about your well being and told you to relax. You didn't know how to react to his kindness, you were very surprised that he would be willing to help you through difficult times. You had always heard that people who got famous were rude in real life...

Drown every sense you own,

Time was flying by so quickly, day after day you got closer to not only mark but his friends as well. Now, you had a really crappy laptop, so you couldn't really play games with them... But you would always watch one of them live stream on Discord while playing. Yelling at them to get the job done in the game, all of you would laugh, joke and play around, it was so much more fun than worrying about school. That was until you got a call from your parents.

"(F/n)(M/n) (L/n). You wanted to live your life out to the fullest, those are your words! Why aren't you in school yet?" Your mother would say over the phone.

"And who is this Mark guy you keep posting pictures of on your FaceBook?" Your father added in. You tried to explain why you weren't going and who Mark was, but before you could even finish a single sentence, your mother dismissed it and barked back, "Little lady if you don't get your stuff together and start going to the school we told you we would pay for! We'll cut you off!" At this point, you were frozen, how could you reply to that? Your parents had been paying you200 dollars a month to help pay for rent, it doesn't seem like a lot, but that was half of your bill!

"I'll go! I'll go! Geeze..." You said back to them, making them happy and after another hour of talking about what classes you would take, they hung up, leaving you there to stew.

Sighing deeply, you flung your head back in defeat. Your schedule was going to be so messed up now! Sure your parents pay for your college, but you were still trying to get stuff done- But then again you were absent for a year... God... You gotta go to school again!

Well, first things first... You gotta get your books and then schedule your classes. Great! This will be easy right? You, of course, wanted to take a language class of some sort, you weren't sure what you would take that that college offered, Japanese? German? Spanish? Choices choices... Then a math course, arts, music or did that fall under arts? Geeze, you weren't going to get anywhere without some help, maybe you could call your mother? Or maybe a friend- Mark. He was in the room right next to you! But didn't he say he was a college dropout- Never mind that.

"HeyMark?" You stood up and walked to your friends' door, coming up to it, it was closed. Probably working, editing a video perhaps? Should you bother him? Maybe, if you just take up an hour of his time it wouldn't hurt, maybe he could just give you the grist of it and then you can go on by yourself.

Bringing your hand up, you do a quick two knock and then open the door, "Hey, Mark?" You peeked in, catching a glimpse of the man at this computer. Discord was open and he was talking to someone with an icon too small for you to see, "Mark-"

"God!"He jumped, doing a small hop in his seat, you jump too but quickly smiled and laughed slightly. Quickly clicking off of the Discordscreen and to Twitter, he turned around and faced you, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" You chuckled, earning a grin from the male, "Did you knock?" He yelled, a bright grin still on his lips, "Twice!" You replied back, knowing he was joking.

"Knock louder!" He shouted, "My bad!" You shouted in the same laughable tone.

"What'ya' need (F/n)-ie?" He asked, turning his chair back around to his computer. Taking that as an okay, you walked in and leaned on the back of the chair, observing his screen as he clicked around on it,"I need your help with figuring out a schedule."

"For what?" He questioned, not looking up from his desktop, "College!"You said, pointing finger guns and clicking your tongue. Raising his brows, he turned the chair around and faced you, his contacted eyes squinted at you ever so slightly, "College?" He asked as if you were joking.

"Correct."You nodded your head, standing up straight, you put your hands on your hips, closed your eyes and pointed your head to the roof, "Biggirl (F/n)-ie has to pay bills and get a life outside of work!" He stared at you for a minute, his eyes still holding that joking tone to it, as if waiting for you to say, 'Nahhhhh just kidding!'

"And what are you going to be going into?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising his chin. Surging your eyes open, your smile did not fade but you felt yourself sink, "I-" You started, feeling yourself loosen, you flopped your body backward. Sighing deeply, you groaned and leaned forward, rubbing your eyes as if thinking long and hard on it, "I haven't the faintest clue..."

So what does that make God?

"Annnnddd, you think you're ready to go?" He asked, raising a brow, "Well-"You straightened up as if suddenly taking him seriously, "Yes."You answered with a default face.

"You're sure?" He asked again, blinking blankly as if he was your father, "Mark- Yes." You said folding your eyebrows, "You don't even know which classes you want to attend, do you even know what you want to major in?" He said in a serious tone, making you squint your eyes and tilt your head, "I-I think? Why-" You shook your head toclear yourself, "That's why I came to you so you could help me."You said defensively.

"Why would I help you when you clearly aren't ready?" He almost barked back, somehow staying calm. Opening your mouth, you jerked your head, leaned on one foot and put your hands on your hips, "I come out of my way... To talk to you for advice on what I should go into and you don't even want to help me?"

"Help you or do it for you?" He said, shaking his head and looking up to you. Gawking at him, your eye twitches and you shake your head in disbelief, "Wow, okay." You started, "I could have gone to anyone else because, I, wanted to make something for myself and do something that my parents are asking of me. And you just shut me down for it?"

"I'm not shutting you down, you just clearly aren't ready. You're still working," He lifted one finger, "You have cats to take care of, "He lifted another, "You're far too busy," Another, "You have bills to pay, (F/n)- I could go on! You don't need college."

"Ido if I want to do something with my life! I can't just work doing stupid- USELESS YouTube videos all day!" You gestured to his screen, earning a half-assed fake smile in return, Scoffing, he stood up and closed his eyes. Realizing what you said, you sighed and looked down, "I didn't mean-"

"I think you did." He nodded, that stupid smile still on his face," Mark-" You tried, turning your head as if mid apology.

"No need." He said, passing you, he opened the door wide and gestured out of it, "Mark, come on, you know I didn't mean it..." You tired, feeling truly bad about it. Swinging his hands down then back up and out the door, you relaxed your shoulders, "I have stupid useless stuff to get to." He said sarcastically, making you fold your brows and open your mouth, "Oh come. On.-"

To the girl that you love,

"Out."He said in a sudden serious tone. Expression dropping, you take in a shallow breath, close your mouth and start walking out the door, "I'm sorry." You say, stopping in front of him and opening your hands, "Mhm." He said, pushing you out the door, he closed it behind you. Standing there for a second, you stare at the floor, thinking.

'What was his problem?'

'He could have just said he didn't want to help me...'

'What a jerk.'

'Whatever I'll do it by myself, he can't stop me.'

So you walked back to your bedroom, it wasn't going to get done by itself.

__________________________________________________________________

Groggyeyes were just barely able to open, two (e/c) orbs did not move as the lashes fluttered open. Flicking around the dimly lit room around you, you took in a sharp breath through your nose, the crisp air stinging and burning your lungs. Closing your eyes, you squeezed them tight before opening them again, the light now hitting your face as you moved your head up. The lamp on the other side of the table shined directly onto an abundance of papers, blinking once, twice then thrice, you read through the papers on the table quickly, just barely remembering any word passing your eyes. Humming, you sniffed and sat the papers down, stretching your arms out, you cracked your back and bend your arms into your shoulders.

The room around you felt silent, but it didn't seem to be that way the more you woke. The soft breezy air coming in from the open window on the other side of the room, you blinked over to it, thinking on whether or not to get up and close it. The wind came into your room, circling around and hitting your bare skin. You didn't remember taking off your shirt, but as you thought on it, you thought of how you didn't have a shirt on at all, but in fact a hoodie. It was clearly too hot so you opened the window and that wasn't even enough. Blinking away the thoughts, you sat up straight and readjusted your eyes on the window. It's dark outside was eerie, with you being on the first floor, you found it difficult at times to not think of someone being outside your window, spying on you while you lie in bed at night.

The soft music like breeze slowly became more, the thought of the noise was getting louder and louder. More and more awake you became, your hardened eyes becoming soft and loose. Sniffing again, you roll your shoulders and stand to close the window. Walking over to it, you push the panels shut and it was then that the noise became clear. A muffled talking in the distance... Listening again, you hold your breath and heard that the voice was not outside, but on the inside. Blinking over to the clock next to your bed, you read, '3:00 AM'Instant goosebumps shivered up your spine and down your arms. Maybe it was cold... Or maybe a warning...

The curiosity that bubbled in your core was unbearable, the unknown of the person behind these walls... The shivers became more, your hair reaching out to space, you could practically feel yourself inch closer and closer to the door, maybe if you just peeked through the door, you might be able to see whom...

One foot lifted up and stepped closer to the door, then the other- Then before you knew it, your jacket was in your hand and around your arms, not bothering to zip it up. Wrapping your hand around the doorknob, you pull it to you and open it. The look of the bathroom on the other side of the hallway filled your sight, the blackened room with the door wide open, you paid no mind to it as you turned right and peeked over the corner of your room. Nothing. But the voice got louder, its aggression getting more profound, its darkness sending a pulse of bumps down your fingertips.

Girl you loathe,

Another step you took, another, another. Straightening up, you reached the end of the hallway, the light at the end of it shinning into the dark walkway, making it difficult for your tired eyes to see past the bulb leading to the kitchen. The voice was getting louder, this time was much more clear, its harshness was right in your ear and by now, you could tell who it was. Mark? First of all, why was he up at this hour, secondly, who in the world would he be talking to?

Wrapping your fingers around the edge of the wall, you peek your head over and look at the man in the kitchen. He was hung over the sink, his back to you and his arms stiff as a board keeping him up. He coughed loudly, then sniffed.

"This is just stupid, I won't do it!" He turned around, ducking behind the wall, you peeked just one eye over the edge, he couldn't possibly see you then. As he turned, you saw how he was covering something on his face, perhaps his nose? Blinking harshly, he pulled his hand away to reveal his bloody nose, instantly as his hand retracted, a streak of red liquid came running down and to his lips. Rushing to cover it again, he rolled his eyes and blinked over next to the sink as if he was annoyed with someone.

"You can't possibly think this could work." He turned to the sink, his back now to you, "No- I do! I just don't think this plan is very bright! Do you realize how badly she could get-" Squinting your eyes, you peeked over the edge again. With one hand on his face and the other on his hip, you couldn't tell his expression, clearly he was upset, but with who? Maybe he was on the phone, perhaps on a Bluetooth?

"Yes, of course, I don't want her to go! I expressed this to her earlier!"Looking him up and down, you watched as he flung his head back in frustration, looking into his right ear, you saw no BlueTooth, his left ear then?

Denominations,

"Are you really sure this could work? If this ends up backfiring on me and- Yes. But what if-!" He sighed deeply, shaking his head, he lifted the rag on his face then walked over to the sink. Rinsing it off, he washed the blood off of it till it was white again, all the while he hung his head over the edge so it dripped into the sink and not onto the ground.

"Okay!Okay." He started, flinging his head to his left, revealing his ear. Nothing. There was nothing there. You didn't hear any other voices, nothing on the house phone, nothing in his pockets and it was clear there was no BlueTooth. Who exactly is he talking to? And just as these thoughts flooded your mind, another popped into play. Who was he talking about? 'She' 'Her' How peculiar.

"You don't have to get so upset with me! I'm listening to you! I'll do it for God's sake! But if this, in any way, shape or form comes and bites me in the butt, then this whole thing is over with. No more you. No more of this! I refuse to get punished for this." He paused, this rant, it caught your eye. What is he talking about that he would get so upset about? Has he lost it?

"She doesn't deserve that and you know it." There that word is again, 'She'. Who is he talking about? Deserves what? What would he get punished for? Maybe it was time for you to step in, maybe it was time to put an end to this crazy talk and put this man to bed. Yes, bed. That's what he needs. He's not crazy, he's sleep-deprived.

Surrender all control,

"Mark."You said in a soft voice. Jumping out of his skin, he switched his whole body around and flung the rag into the sink, exposing his bloodied face, "(F/n)! God! Stop doing that!" He shouted at you angrily, making you stand up straight. Turning around, he washed his face under some water.

"Mark, why is your nose bleeding?" You asked calmly, earning a head shake from the male.

"None of your business. Go back to bed." He barked, making you tilt your head, "I think it is, you're screaming at no one in the middle of the night-"

"You have no idea what I was doing." He interrupted, flinging his head to face you, you saw how his face was red as well as his hands, "Let me help," You came up and hip bumped him to the side, washing the rag, you quickly looked to him and tilted his head up with your pointer finger and thumb. Wiping the blood away, you watched as he relaxed ever so slightly, tilting his head up, he held it up to the ceiling and stopped it there.

"You need sleep, Mark. Staying up this late isn't healthy, you start to see things." You tried to hint at what you had seen, but he wasn't having any of it, "I stay up like this every night, I just sleep in. I'm okay. Now go back to bed." He demanded, moving his head down, he took off his face and pushed it away. Tilting his head down, he felt his nose and saw as no more blood came out. Sniffing once, he stood up straight, towering over you.

"Bed."He said, leaning down for a short second before turning away and going to the fridge next to the sink. Opening it, he examined everything in it. His eyes were glazed over like he wasn't seeing the things in front of him.

"Mark, what's on your mind?" You asked, coming up to him and laying a soft hand on his shoulder. Rolling his shoulder, your hand twitched away as he looked down at you with a tilt of the head, "Don't." He snapped, making your eyebrows fold upwards, "Was it something I did?"

"Wasit 'cause of earlier?" You asked, earning an eye roll and gawk of the mouth, "Go. To. Bed." He ordered before marching away andupstairs to his bedroom.

Girl that you love...

Was that all? All of that just for him to throw a tantrum and storm off? It was clearly about you from the way he acted with you. 'She' 'Her'. 'You' '(F/n)' What was he talking about? Was he planning something? Was it bad? How the hell were you supposed to know if he won't talk to you?

No...

No, of course not!

He wouldn't do something bad to you. He obviously wasn't talking about you. He wouldn't do anything to cause him to be punished.

But then who was he talking about?

How strange.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the music for the full experience of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTLCnRAjAVs  
(Warning) It's heavy metal.
> 
> Sorry for such a late posting on this! I was dealing with a lot off issues with health and friends and stuff... But it's up now!!!

I must accept these consequences for my actions...

The harsh clouds were going so slowly over the dark sky, sluggishly moving past the building you sat refuge in. The comfort of the inside of the coffee shop was anything but terrifying like the outside. The loud rumble of clouds ramming into one another boomed in your ears, while the soft sound of liquid being poured could be heard over it. Small lights coming from behind you glared off of the window, making it difficult to see past the glass.

A vibration would move your right thigh, the feeling shocking you ever so lightly. Gently sitting down the coffee cup in your hand, you push your chair back slightly and reached for your phone in your front pocket. Taking it out, you pull it onto the table and unlock it. The bright blue light lit the sudden dark room around you. The light consuming your vision. The windows on the other side of the table were pitch black, the light from behind you was gone, no longer warming your back. The only thing that got in your sight, -or anything for that matter- was the screen.

The glare from your bright background lit your face, wide eyes staring down at it as it grew bigger.

DING!

A message popped up at the top of the screen, flicking your eyes to it, you pressed on it and your screen switched to Mark's direct messages. Flicking through the texts, you read quickly as they popped up one after another.

'Will it work?'

'Will she be okay?'

'Don't let her leave.'

'Does she deserve this?'

'She needs to go to bed.'

'She needs to wake up.'

'You need to wake up, (F/n).'

“It's time to wake up, (F/n).”

A sudden wave washed over you, eyes bursting open at the sharp sting on your left cheek, a dim light flooding your sight. Your eyes were cloudy, the fuzziness not going away no matter how many times you blinked. You could barely see in front of you, the room was dark but still managed a light coming from above you. Taking in a breath, you sat up straight and stretched out your neck, rolling your head, your eyebrows slowly folded with discomfort. A small, annoying pain was at the core of your brain, as if in a hangover. Reaching your arms out to rub your inner eyes, you felt how your arms and hands did not come to. Readjusting yourself properly, you took in another breath and moved your arms again. Still nothing... Again, this time more harsh, but still they did not come to your side.

When all I did was what the world told me I should do...

Blinking time and time again, you opened your eyes wide then closed them, opened them and looked around. The room was still foggy around the sides of your eyes, as if you were looking through squinted eyes. Shifting your orbs around the room, you observed it dearly, slowly coming to the hazed conclusion that this was in fact, not your room. The thought washed over your mind a few times before it finally registered. Head jerking up, you sat up and looked around more frantically, this time, your sight not failing you. The room around you was strange, piles of random boxes littering the floor, dirt smudging and coating the ground, broken bottles, nails, wood and torn books. God, this place was a wreck...

“What...” You muttered to yourself as your eyes glazed over all the small objects, “Heh'hemm.” The sudden noise of someone clearing their throat filled your ears, blinking quickly over to the sound, your eyes went wide as a person filled your sight. It was a male, muscular, hair parted to the side, glasses pressed firmly to the bridge of his nose and a white plain t-shirt, so familiar...

His hair... His eyes... His glasses... You knew this man.

“Mark?!” You questioned loudly, pulling forward as if to grab his attention. Lifting his chin, you watched as he crossed his arms and stood up straight, “Mark- What in the world-” You tried to get up and run to him, but your arms were still bound together behind you, glancing back, you saw how your hands were tied together with a rough rope. You sat in a chair, the rope going around a pole lining the chair's back.

“M-Mark!” You said again, this time more demanding, flicking your head back to the male, you watched as his head tilted ever so slightly, as if curious, “What the hell is going on!?” You shouted, trying to see if you just didn't grab his attention, but that didn't seem to be the case. Pulling forward, you tried to rip your hands out the rope, it rubbing and scraping the skin around your wrists.

“Stop.” He suddenly said in a dead tone. Freezing, your eyes flicked around his face, brows folding and heart starting to pick up, you snarled your nose at him, “Stop-?! What the hell is going on? Why am I here- Why am I tied up?!” His expression was blank, like he didn't understand what you were saying... Or didn't care.

“Hey- Answer me dammit!” You shouted at the man, making him close his eyes, tilt his head down and walk towards you, stepping into the light. The brightness coming from behind you lit his face, his features more defined and toned. Opening his eyes and looking down at you a couple feet away, you watched as he stared at you with a mixture of boredom and slight anger. His eyebrows folded downward ever so lightly, his lips forming an expressionless frown, his eyes glazed over like he was tired... How could he be so calm?

And do anything for my dreams, if only I knew...

“Mark?” You asked again, looking him up and down, wondering what in the world this man could be thinking. But as you sat there, the more you looked at the impassive male, the more you squinted your eyes and thought on the situation, you remembered... Entertainers do stuff like this all the time! Sometimes it gets so bad that it gets on the news! Of course! This is all some kind of stupid prank he decided to play on you!

“Ohhhh...” You sat back, nodding your head slowly, “Oh, I see!” You started, “Haha, very funny, haha.” A fake smile formed your on your lips, its stupidity and joking vibe to it making the man look you up and down.

“Oh, you're goooodd...” You said, squinting your eyes and nodding your head again, “Wonder how you did it. Picked me up while I was sleeping? Got me drunk?” You said, shaking your head side to side as if this was some kind of joke you would tell to a kid, “Well, that would explain my headache!” You shouted harshly, breaking the silly tone.

“Fuck's wrong with you? Fucking getting me drunk and bringing me here for what, shits and giggles-”

“Ketamine.” He interrupted, the still expression maintained on his face. Folding your brows down, you squinted your eyes and snarled your upper lip, “What?” At first, you had thought you misheard him, you didn't recognize that word.

“I used Ketamine.” He repeated himself. Watching as he dropped his arms and put them on his hips, leaning on one leg as he did so. Still not knowing what it was, you put two and two together, “You...” You began, leaning forward as if in complete disbelief, “You drugged me?” You said in a hush, just barely enough for him to hear.

“You have got to be kidding me... Nah, this is all some sort of joke, very fucking funny, now untie me you twat.” It was like you were trying to fool yourself. He had just told you he drugged you... And the best thing you can come up with is, 'twat'?

“Or what?” He said, what seemed to be a shadow of a grin moving up his lips, “Or what?! I'll call the fucking cops!” You shouted, infuriated, “And how do you expect to get to a phone?” Your face dropped at this comment, the shock of his reply making a shiver go down your spine.

“Mark, I'm. Not. Laughing.” You said seriously, but he didn't seem to be giving in, “I'm not either.” Another shock went down your spine, this time going through your arms. This couldn't be real, could it? Taking in a breath, you sit up and look at Mark with dead eyes, the thought of this being a trick still lingering in your mind.

“Mark, untie me. Please.” You said in a sudden soft voice, feeling like if you be nice, he might laugh and do as you ask, “Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?” The feeling of this not being a game was growing on you, the shutter running down your chest formed as you shake a little to release it. Taking another step toward you, he breathed in sharply in his nose as if taking in your scent.

“What is that even suppose to mean?” You asked, barking at the male, earning a brow raise, “Stop yelling.” He threatened. Eye twitching, you snarled your nose at him, “What? What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

The cost of my dreams, AKA, you.. would be you...

“Watch your mouth.” He said, a deep pit in your stomach forming. Squinting your eyes, you glared at him, “You don't get to tell me what to do. This whole trick isn't working, Mark, untie me or I'll-” He grabbed your face, pulling you to his as he bent down, his face only mere inches from yours as he dared your eyes, “Or you'll what? Call the cops?” He mocked, making funny faces as if to imitate you, “Beat me up? Spank me?” You tried to pull away, but he just dug his nails deeper into your fragile flesh, ripping the first layer of skin off your cheeks.

“Get the hell away from-”

“'You don't get to tell me what to do.'” He repeated your words, making your brows fold as you pull away again, this time getting out of his grip. Pushing your face away, you feel the indents in your skin where his nails ripped into, “Fuck's wrong with you! That shit hurt-” But before you could even manage the next whole sentence out, a full fist flung your head back. Instant pain flew through your whole face, a cracking sound filling your ears as his knuckles impacted with your nose. Flinging back, you cough and catch yourself before the back of your head hits to a pole behind you. Sitting there for a short second, you felt the blood rush out of your nose, dripping down your face and onto your shirt and pants. Pausing, you feel yourself slowly come back to, the ringing in your ears slowing and the blurriness in your eyes fading.

“Mark!” You pushed yourself forward, the pain and dizziness still lingering through your head. But before you could get out another word, the back of his hand met the side of your face. Instant ringing filled your eardrums again, you took in a sharp breath and tried to catch up with yourself.

The nightmare is slowly taking over...

“I told you to stop yelling.” He said, shaking the back of his hand as if injured. Slowly bringing your head around, you looked up to the male, the blood still dripping from your face. The realized that this wasn't a prank hit you like a bullet. This shit was real. How could it get more real than this? He just broke your nose!

“Mark...” You said, bowing your head to the side but still keeping your eyes on his, “You're hurting me...” You said, testing yourself on if you could say it or not. Jaw agape, you closed it for a short second and swallowed the blood the got on your tongue, the copper tang leaving a bad taste in your mouth, “I think we're past that.” He almost snorted, the thought of you telling him that after he hit you, it was laughable.

“You really thought this was a joke?” He tilted his head up, looking around and opening his arms to the room, “After all that's been going on?” He squinted his eyes at you, earning a look from you.

“What?” You asked, folding your brows, “What do you mean, 'all that's been going on'?” The look on your face raised questions to him judging by his eye flick between yours, “You caught me talking about you.” He suggested, the look of wonder lingering on his face for a short second.

“Talking about me-” You stared at the male, eyes squinted in an attempt to ignore the pain, “You mean in the kitchen...? The other night?! Mark, I hadn't the faintest that was about me!” You tried to tell him, explaining that this was just all in his head. But as he looked at you, thinking on your words, he lifted a brow and stretched his back out, “Now you know. Now I can't let you go.”

His words shot into you, sinking into your skin and making your hair stand. This man was insane! 'Can't let you go'? How were you supposed to get out of this, “Mark- Just because you were talking about me, you had to go through all this?” The feeling of your nose was still pounding through your skull, your thoughts telling you to play it safe. If this man was going crazy, if this man felt the need to harm you because of something as simple as shouting...? Who knows what he could and would do.

All that's happened, it is enabling him....

“That's not just it. After all I did for you over time, helped you, cared for you! And I ask one thing of you, one stupid, useless thing. And you backhand me in the face for it. You throw a tantrum, you get angry at ME! For it!” His words were confusing you, making you think strongly on all the things that had happened before, but it was so hard! He was nit-picking! Trying to find something so small to blow up! But if you needed to stay safe, then you needed to make this easy for him, play into his thoughts.

“Mark...” You said lowly, tilting your head to the side and making yourself seem sweet, “Whatever you asked of me, I'll do it. I'll do better this time. Just let me go-”

“You're trying to act nice. I know what you're doing...” He suddenly pushed forward, pushing you back against the chair as he pinned your hips inwards. Hooking his fingers on the bottom of the chair, he dared your eyes, “You're playing it cool cause you're scared...” He leaned into your face, forcing you back to the pole behind you.

“You don't want me to hit you again, do you?” He almost teased, “You're scared I'm gonna hurt you, huh?” He mocked, making your eyebrows fold downward. He thinks he's being funny, doesn't he? He thinks this is some sort of game? Oh, you were going to play alright... Pulling your head back, you suddenly swung it forward, headbutting the man. Flying back, he fell to the ground behind him. Closing your eyes at the pain in your forehead, you shook it off and reopened them.

“I'm not scared of you! Test me!” You barked proudly, feeling the confidence flow through you again like a wave of heat. Looking down at him, you watched angrily as he lifted his head, rubbing it gently with his hand. Opening one eye, he glanced up at you and saw your reaction.

To take exactly what he wants  
Until he gets what he desires...

“That was good!” He praised, pushing himself up and off of his back, “But I bet I can do better.” With that threat, he got up, standing up to his full height as he turned on his heel and walked to a pile of junk. Blinking around at the useless items, he stooped over and grabbed what looked to be a large hand mirror. Turning towards you, he strode over to you slowly, showing the old mirror off. Tapping the back of it, he smiled softly down at you before letting it drop out of his hands. Moving your eyes with the glass, you cringed as it impacted with the ground, shattering into a mixture of pieces.

“Now,” He started, bending over and pointing his index finger as if choosing which one. Lifting his head slightly, he let out a small, “Ahh.” Before picking up the piece in the middle. Wrapping his long fingers around it, he brought it to him as he admired it, “We begin.”

Standing, he instantly went for you. Slamming your head back against the pole bounding you there, he gripped the makeshift-knife and lifted your shirt. You stomach open and exposed, he flicked his eyes up to you for just a second to see your expression... Which was pure terror. This man... Was going to stab you. And you couldn't do anything about it! You couldn't push him away, you couldn't headbutt him again, no nothing. You were going to die from this psycho man.

We'll be at his whim...

“Shall we?” He asked, but before you could reply, he dug the knife into your flesh, carving you like a block of ice. Blood went everywhere but nothing could compare to the screams. The things that left your throat was phenomenal, a mixture of voices you didn't even know you had would leave your core, shaking and scratching at your insides.

“Mark! Stop!” You would scream, but he would just shake his head, continuing to make you into scrap meat, “You asked me to test you, sweetheart!” He mocked, making his stance on this known. Trying to move your head away from his hand holding you there, you bucked and kicked at the male kneeled before you, “Just a little more-” He said, teeth clenched and fangs showing.

“There!” And just like that, he stopped. Putting an end to your horrid screaming. Leaning back, his bloodied fists propped on his hips, his eyes ran across the marking on your skin over and over. You were out of breath, panting and silently sobbing into yourself as you hung your head over your body. Watery eyes blinked down at your beaten body, the blood filling the deep wounds but the words he carved where still manageable.

'Mine'. Was all it read. That word was now scarred into you for the rest of your life, “Now and forever,” He started. Looking up at him slowly, bloodshot, teary eyes met his dark, dead ones, “Mine.”

“Now you can't leave.” He said harshly. Dropping the broken glass shard, he looked down at you and examined your face, with the blood slowly stopping from your nose, he grinned and wiped your tears, “You belong to me now.” He whispered, caressing your cheek softly. Trying to get away from his touch, you sit up and pull away, the pain shooting through you as you moved. Crying out softly, you whimper and try to move back without him touching you again.

“Calm down, I'll take care of it later, but right now you deserve this.” He said sternly, making sure you got the message. Wanting to roll your eyes was overwhelming, but every last inch of common sense left in you told you to stop before things get worse. Worse? How could things get worse?

My inner demon, he is screamin' at me, "Take her now!”

“I want you to feel this, to make sure you take in every last bit of pain. Because if you do something like that again-” He grabbing the back of your hair, pulling and tugging at it so your head was bent backwards, “I'll test just how far you'll go before you pass out.” He tilted his head, soaking in your fear of being hurt again, “Don't test you? Oh no sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't test me.” Trying to get out of his grip, you move your shoulders, thus moving your hands. Feeling the rope around your wrists move oddly, your eyes widen ever so slightly as you take notice to it. Gently moving your hands again, you feel how it was slowly, ever so slowly, getting undone.

It was getting loose...

IT WAS GETTING LOOSE!

You needed to play this cool, he was clearly stronger than you, so you wouldn't be able to take him on head first, but what if you... Ran? What if he got his attention taken away from you and you ran? But how...? How would he just suddenly get taken away without something happening? Perhaps you could do it yourself? Distract him, but how? But then it hit you, if you couldn't out right say, 'Hey look a bird', then maybe something more... Sturdy.

“Mark,” You started, instantly grabbing his attention from your wound, up to your eyes. Opening your mouth, you start to say something but stop yourself. Looking to his side, your eyes go wide as if seeing something terrible behind him. Folding his brows, he turns his head in a rush but as he looks around, you take your moment. Undoing your bounds, you bring your leg up and kick him square in his chest. Falling back, you take no time in getting up.

Adrenaline rushed through you like no other, fueling your need to get away. Darting in the other direction, you felt everything in your body pushing its limits, screaming at you to move and move faster!

“Get me outta here- Get me outta here- Get me outta here-” You repeated over and over to yourself as you ran through the warehouse. Boxes upon boxes stacked to the ceiling provided you shelter from the wary eyes of the beast hunting you. Going to any way you came across, you hoped and prayed to did not reach a dead end, the only thing in your head telling you to just fight your way through it if it came to it.

“(F/n)! I'm at my last straw with this!” You heard the beast bellow from a far ways away, the feeling of blood pumping its hardest filled your veins, pushing you to get away.

This is your only chance, won't get another, don't let me down.

“Come on, come on...” You whispered to yourself as if he would hear. But just as you were saying that to yourself, you reached an end. But not an end you prayed you wouldn't, no, you reached a door. Praising whatever god out there, you pushed and shoved the boxes and bottles and plastic wrap out of the way. Slamming yourself into the door-handle, you jiggle it and jiggle it, trying and trying to get this damn thing open! And after what felt like 5 minutes, you got it open. Flinging it out, you took one hurried step out the door but just as quickly as you got out-

“I don't think so-” The feeling of a large hand wrapped around the back of your head, grabbing at your hair and yanking you back and to the ground. Falling back, you hit the ground and instantly regather yourself. Pushing your elbows up, you attempt to get up and fight like you told yourself you would! But he wasn't having it.

“You think-” He climbed on top of you, straddling your hips with his knees, he grabbed your shirt and pulled your head off the ground, “You can just-” He cocked his fist back, pulling it forward, he landed a blow to your nose, “Get away-” He cranked it back again, this time hitting your eye, “Without consequences?” He hit you one last time, this time you weren't sure where he hit you. All you knew was you were no longer with him consciously.

Three blows were all it took to knock you out, huh? Wow, you really needed to beef up... Maybe next time you could win.


	3. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the music for the full experience of this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV5m7KvWUj0
> 
> I swear, at some point I'm gonna start writing consistently.

Voices won't go away  
They stay for days and days...

The sheets above you were soft, a hot thickness in the middle of your legs, following up and to your chest. It was uncomfortable, the sweat soaking your bedsheets. And yet you were cold. A shiver running down your whole body, freezing your legs and fingers as you lie there, sleeping in your own filth.

Eyes would flutter open, taking in its surroundings. A breath would rise in your chest, sucking in cold air through your nose. It stung, the feeling of the crisp air chilling your lungs as you took it in. Blinking around, (e/c) eyes sluggishly moved around the shaded window. It was daylight out, so why were you in bed? With the light peeping through the empty spots in the black-out curtains, you stared at it, contemplating something.

Perhaps you wanted a nap.

Or maybe you slept in.

Or maybe you were knocked out.

Oh... Oh no...

“Mark.” You suddenly sat up, the sheets on your chest flopping forward. Your breath picked up, heart starting to race as a hand would move to your abdomen. Wrapping a cupped hand around your stomach, you put the slightest bit of pressure on it before you felt a sting. Breath hitching at the pain, you looked up slowly, head-turning towards the door.

He could be out there. He could be waiting. He could be wanting to hurt you again. You saw just how eager he was to hit you, why wouldn't he do it again?

Eyes widened at the thought. Hurting you. That seemed to be something on his mind. 'A punishment' he would say? 'Something along those lines', you thought. If you get up and out of this bed, would he hurt you again? Would he cause you stress and struggle, heartache and pain... And for what? A lesson? It's silly. He was acting childish.

They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away...

But as you thought of it... Was that really the case here? Childish? No, of course not. It's a stupid thought. He was upset with you, he felt the need to hurt you, to make you learn something from it. Well, you learned something alright. You learned just who the hell this man truly was. He was sick. He needed to be locked up. He was psycho. He was crazy. He was...

“Insane.”

The sudden feeling inside of you to look outside washed over you. Head turning to the window, you moved the sheets off of your legs, the wave of air hitting them, making the sweat cool, causing you to shiver more.

“He's...”

Taking slow, steady steps towards the window, you hooked one shaking hand around the blackout curtains. Pulling them out of the way, you lean forward slightly and lookout. At first, it took a second for your blurred eyes to readjust to the sudden bright light but after a short second, you blinked once and looked again. The sight of three young men filled your sight, one with a bat, with a glove and one with a ball. They all seemed to be playing a game of baseball, but also seemed to busy to even play.

“Insane...”

Taking in a breath, you watched as the three of them talked, barely paying attention to the game they were playing. Mouthing something to the other two boys you didn't recognize, the one closest to the house turned around and started walking towards the front door. Holding your breath, your eyes widen as the sight of the all too familiar man caught your eye.

I don't think no one's home  
And we're just here alone...

“Shit...” You said, knowing he was in fact, still there. Turning around, you stood there for a second, staring at the door. He could come in at any moment. And it was more than likely that he would, considering the current state of your body. With the cold sweats, the open wound on your stomach and what you assumed to be the monstrosity on your face. Walking to the end of the beds slowly, you thought about how you would approach it if he did come to face you. What if he wanted to apologize? What if he was scared you'd getaway? What if he was scared he hurt you too much? No, that's a silly thought. He would never.

Its so funny of how your thought process changed so rapidly. You knew this man for many many months for the soft, gentle, caring person he was. Now? He's the one thing you feared.

Taking a step forward, curiosity got the best of you as you started walking toward the door. It wouldn't surprise you if it was locked but as you got up to it, your cold, shaking fingers wrapped around the door handle. Standing there for a moment, you thought about what you would do if you got out of this alive. Well, first call the cops! But how would you manage a win in a debate in court against this beast? He was clearly wealthy, so a good lawyer on his part was a check. And a known appearance was another, the court would know him so they would sympathize.

He was smart, he probably thought all of this out, huh?

It really was that simple, huh?

There was no way of getting out of this with all limbs still intact... Huh?

Taking in a breath, you decided. If you were going to go out? You were going to go out kicking and screaming. No going back now. Pushing the door open, you take one confident step out and-

“You're awake.” The sudden voice of a male filled your ears, flicking your eyes to the bathroom just in front of your bedroom, you became face to face with... Him. Instantly, the confidence of, 'Go out with a bang' faded from you along with the color in your face.

I better find you first, before you find the phone...

“Hhhh-” You breathed, the look of pure terror and shock plastered on your face, “You're not supposed to be awake for another two days.” He said coolly, zero expression in it, “I-I can go back to bed-” You said nervously and quickly. Panicking, you rush to slam the door.

“Hey-” But before he could catch the door, you slam it shut and dart for the lock. Backing up from it, you stare with frightened eyes.

“Shit...” You whisper, taking another step back, you hit the thing behind you as the door-knob starts to jiggle. Bumping backward, you impact with the desk, knocking the glass lamp on top of it as you did so. Falling to the floor, it shattered. Flicking your eyes to the suddenly broken glass, the thought of a lifesaver flew through your mind. Picking up a sharp shard, you hold it to your side, the thought of fighting for your life flowing through you.

“Go away, Mark!” You shout, but as you do so, he gets more agitated. First, it started with just simply trying to get it open, then it was him pushing on it, now it's him slamming into it.

“Open the door, (F/n).” He demanded, but you weren't having it, “No! You're gonna hurt me again!” You said weakly back, the heat starting to rush to your face. At these words, he stopped banging on the door, yet you could hear something small rummaging around on the other side of it.

“You need to open this door now, (F/n).” He said, ignoring your plead, “You need to go back to sleep.” He said coolly, earning a brow raise from you, “I'm fine, just- Go away!”

“This isn't about you.” He suggested, making you stare blankly at the immobile door. He tried the door handle again, nothing. Thanking yourself silently, you take in a breath, “Then who is it about?” You asked, genuinely curious. No reply. What exactly was he doing?

You better run, better run, better run, yeah I'm coming after you...

But as your question lingered for a minute, the door handle twitched one last time and this time... It got unlocked. Swinging it open, Mark took one slow step into the room, minding his distance.

“Us.” He responded, making you back up even more from the other side of the bed. Examining him, you saw just how his expression was empty like he was focused on something you couldn't see. Going down his body, his black shirt seemed to be half soaked in sweat, it dripping down his arms and forehead. Further down, you saw how his hands had dirt on them, probably from the game he was playing, along with... A bat. Feeling a cold chill go down your spine, you take in a breath and lift the blade in your hand in defense.

“You're not supposed to be up. You need to go back to bed.” He said, taking another step towards you, swinging the bat alongside him, “Okay, you can stay right there.” You barked, making sure you seemed even the slightest bit threatening.

“Bed.” He swung the bat up on his shoulder, “I'm not tired, go away!” You shouted shakily, “Stop shouting.” He barked back, making your top lip curl.

“Mark, just leave, one of us will get hurt. Neither of us want that.” You said calmly, trying to calm his nerves, “Not until you go back to bed.”

When you're sleeping at night, yeah there's nothing you can do...

“I'm not tired.” You said strictly, “I didn't ask.” He bark, moving towards you again. Backing up, your back hit the wall behind you. Feeling your hair stand on end, you take in a breath and contemplate this idea in your mind...

“Mark, I'm serious, back off...” You say, but he ignores you and takes another step closer, another, another, so close... But then when he took one more step, you darted for him, bringing your hand up, you brought it down and ripped his skin open on his arm with the glass shard. Grunting loudly, he stumbled back and grabbed his new gash, blood running through his fingers.

“Told you-” With that, you pushed around him and sprinted in the other direction, hoping and praying it'll last you longer than last time, “Bitch!” The wounded male shouted from the bedroom. Looking back, you did the only thing that came to mind. Hide. Going to the kitchen, you swung open one of the low cabinet doors. Blinking around in it, you found it empty and jumped at the chance to climb in it. Going in backward, you brought your knees to you and tried to close the door but like all things in this world, it didn't work out as planned. The door didn't shut all the way, your legs were too long and it was creaked open just by a bit, enough to tell someone was in there. But would he find you?

“(F/n)!” The man shouted, clearly peeved. But as you lie in the small cabinet, you watch with widened eyes as the man came into view. Rushing to the sink, he washed his wound, cursing and breathing heavily at the pain. Turning to his side, he went to the top cabinet and reached up and grabbed a small red and white box. Unlocking it, he snatches a roll of gauze and padding. Placing it over his gash, he wraps himself and goes to close the box, the thought of you off of his mind.

“Mark?” A sudden unfamiliar male voice said from another room. Catching the man off guard, he jumps and whips his head around to the owner of the voice.

“Matt! Just a second!” He hurries to finish wrapping his wound then takes off his shirt. Was he hot? Or was the blood staining his shirt just getting annoying...?

You go up check and see  
No one cares less than me...

“Don't come in yet! I'm... Changing!” He said, panicking and looking around fanatically in search of something. But as his eyes lingered, looking for this thing, this person, his eyes met it. Brown eyes landed on a certain cabinet, a very important cabinet. Feeling your eyes widen, the hair on the back of your neck stood on end as you stare at the man who beat you.

“Don't.” Was all he said before he got up and walked the other direction. Was now your chance? He was distracted, he wasn't paying attention to you... Do you run? Do you leave and never come back? If this man was as sick as you thought he was, you should not, in any way shape or form, involve other people in this. This, Matt guy, was probably just an innocent bystander. Hell, he was probably one of the guys Mark was playing ball with! He doesn't deserve this, you should just run out back, forget this ever happened, run far... Far away.

That sounds nice.

So you pushed the cabinet door open, the instant feeling of how your legs were cramping up from being in an uncomfortable position. Stretching out, you slowly begin to stand, all the while checking your surroundings, making sure there was no man by the name, Mark.

“Mark?” You practically whispered, trying to grab his attention if he was in fact, in this room. But as you got no response, you smiled and went to the room right next to the over-sized kitchen. Going into the living room, you stopped. You had heard something... Voices? Wasn't abnormal, Mark had guests, they were probably talking outside. But as you stood there, the thought of running out there and screaming at the top of your lungs to the bystanders. Screaming on how this horrid man kidnapped, drugged, beat and basically stabbed you! They would save you. They would be the ones to take your life to safety. Or would Mark just beat them, as he did you? Or worse... He clearly had reasoning for keeping you alive, so why wouldn't he do that to them? So why don't you just go out there and scream? Beg for your life, ask these complete strangers to save you.

Dead wrong I guess you'll be  
These voices won't let you leave...

Or was that really the smart idea? Have these people risk there lives, for what? Or would you be forcing them to risk their lives? Force them to save you. Was that what you wanted? To bring other people into this? Possible get someone killed?

No.

Just run.

Run.

RUN!

Like a mouse being chased by a cat, you pulled the glass doors open and booked it. There was no turning back. You needed to get the hell outta dodge. This beast, this monster! He wasn't going to have you, not if you had a say in the matter. So your legs went one after another, the thought of your stomach wound not even on the table of ideas, all there was in your eyes was running. No looking back. Blood pumping in your ears, the sound of your heart beating over and over, the rhythmic pounding of your bare feet on the ground, over and over... There was no end to this now, you were forcing yourself to your limit again, forcing yourself to push.

You can go faster.

You can get away.

He's right behind you.

Get away.

He'll get you.

Run.

These thoughts were terrifying, terrible, horrific! They were screaming at you, telling you, you are never going to be safe if you don't do this, if you don't RUN!

“(F/n)!” The deep, threatening voice of the male from some ways away yelled. He was pissed, you could tell. Why wouldn't he be?

Frantic eyes flicked around the woodland area, hoping and trying to find a safe space from this wicked beast. Breath on edge and limbs shaking, you slowly started to stop. By now you were some ways away from the house, so it would take a good minute to catch up to you. So you had time to think. But you needed to think quickly, this wasted time wasn't going to last, he was going to catch up sooner or later.

Got you down on bending knee  
What should my next weapon be...?

“Dammit, dammit, dammit...” You cursed, trying your hardest to catch your breath. Damming yourself for not ever taking the chance to get in shape, you flung your head around, shaking away the dizzies.

“Okay, okay...” You flicked your eyes behind you as if he'd be there, seeing nothing, you took in a breath and looked around clearly. Trees. Leafs. Rocks. Nothing was helping you make your great escape! This was useless, wasn't it? There was no hiding spots, no old cabins, no people to help. There was only fighting. You were going to have to put up your fists and do this the old fashion way, huh?

“So be it.” But you refused to go down without a fight, you needed a weapon, a way out of this with as much injury on him as possible. He was bigger than you, so you needed to be smart. Fight through this and if it came down to it... Kill the bastard. So you bent over, picking up a heavy rock that fit in your palm... And waited. This beast was big, he was strong, so you're gonna have to be the one to use your brain. Outsmart him (F/n)! You can do this! Beat this bitch black and blue!

Hearing loud and quick footsteps from behind you, you took in a breath and turned around.

“Well, that didn't last very long...” Mark breathed, just slightly out of breath, “Gave up on running away already?” He asked, his mouth agape and eyes squinted.

“I can't outrun you.” You barked.

“Oh, I know.” He glared, the look of pleasure on his lips, “You can't beat me, (F/n).” He mocked, placing the feeling of doubt early.

“Don't feel so confident, this isn't over yet.” You tossed the rock in the air and caught it, a small warning to the male.

“Oh no, you've got a rock...” He said in a high-pitched voice, “Drop the act. Not only did you disobey me, but now you're threatening me, I've about had enough.”

“You say that like you own me.”

“And you're saying I don't?” His quick-witted come back sent a shiver down your spine, the thought of this man... owning you?

“Get your ass back in the house before I give you another-”

“No.” You stood your ground, the sudden interruption made him blink, “I'm not gonna play this game anymore, mark. I'm done. You've hurt me in places where it won't heal, you don't own me, I'm not your pet, I'm not your toy! Drop this stupid- This stupid- Game! Or- Whatever it is! I'm done playing!” He took a second, examining your features closely, daring you to say more.

It's over you can't breathe  
Just sit down, rest with me...

“You're still on that?” He suddenly broke into a smile, folding a brow and looking over at your as if joking, “I thought I made this very clear that this WASN'T a game.” A shiver washed over you, this man was... Laughing at you? He was making this whole thing out to be a joke? Your body, your happiness, your life... All a joke...

“Get your ass back to the house, (F/n).” He chuckled, gesturing back to your 'home'.

“Not a chance in hell.” You snapped, making him stare. His eyes were like daggers, forcing your sweaty, dirty, disgusting body start to shake unwillingly.

“You want more blood? You want a fight?” Mark asked, the genuine curiosity creeping on him, “Blood on your part, you'll be the one on the ground this time.” The fury in your voice impressed you, this was something deep within you, fighting for your life forces these devil-like instincts that no one gets to see.

“You've got guts, I'll tell you that...” He took a step towards you, but you held your ground, but you were wary... He could at any moment take the first hit, he could end this all right now, hit you to the ground and beat you to a pulp. It could all end right here. And yet you allowed him to get closer, the good five feet away slowly closing into mere inches... His stubble on his face getting more toned, the stare in his eyes getting heavier on you, the feeling of this monstrosity getting near was like being put out on stage in front of thousands, nerve-wracking, hair standing, blood-curdling, terrifying.

Putting both hands in his pockets, he leaned into you, still holding your ground the hardest you could. His breath through was calm, his pupils wide and smile sharp, “Maybe I should rip them out...” Feeling your body twitch with tension, you needed to move, if you didn't then your body would do it for you. But where would you go? How would you release this pressure without freaking this man out? Who knows what could trigger him... But your body wasn't giving you a choice here, either move, or it'll do it for you.

So you let it be, the muscles in your arms contracted, giving the allusion that you were about to move and, what you guessed, he took this as a threat. He wasn't going to let you make the first move, he wasn't going to let you try and get away again, so he dared to be the first. Ducking back and away from your arm's length, he moved his leg up, swung it around your left and hit your side as hard as he could. Flinching at the sudden impact, you grunted and stepped away from him, staring at him like he just killed your puppy.

I'll break you down, now put it back together again...

“Damn you!” You shouted. But that wasn't going to be the end of it just yet, this only just started, he wasn't going to let you off so easily. Doing a fast dip to you, he kneeled down ever so slightly and hooked his fist up and to your stomach, pushing the air out of your lungs instantly. Gasping at the sudden loss of warmth in your body, you stumble back, the feeling of the wound on your stomach from the previous day came to mind. The lack of adrenaline in your veins gave no help to the pain that rushed through you, the feeling was sharp, stinging like someone just slashed open your abdomen. Blinking over and over, you chocked on your breath as you looked down at your tank top, the now open wound bleeding, soaking your shirt.

“You sick bastard-” But as you looked up to him, you saw just as he was practically jumping with joy at the sight of your blood. Hopping around with his fists raised like he was an MMA fighter, ready for battle.

“Come on, come on, don't give up that easily, fight for your life, fight for your freedom!” He mocked, making you out to be a pleading princess. Staring, you blinked blankly, if you were to fight, you would be giving him what he wanted. He knew you were now seriously injured. He knew you couldn't fight back at full power anymore. You were screwed. You were screwed from the start. He knew you had an open gash from before. He was planning this from the start! He knew he would win!

“BASTARD!” You shouted, lounging yourself at him, you brought your hands up, cupped the rock, and slammed it into his head. A loud 'CRACK' filled the empty woodlands as the man fell to the ground, “BASTARD!” You screamed, jumping on the wounded male, you dropped the rock and started banging on him, fist after fist hit his face, one after another, you weren't going to stop! This bastard deserved this! He needed to be beaten! He needed to be killed! Kill him! Kill this bastard! He deserves it! He beat you! He kidnapped you! Kill this bastard!

“BASTARD!” You said again, “BASTARD! YOU STUPID-” Another fist hit him, “UNDESERVING-” Another, “WORTHLESS-” Another, “BASTARD!” Anoth- No. Another one did not hit him. In fact, nothing happened. It was silent, the look of terror-filled your eyes as the bloodied, mangled, beaten man caught your fists. His nose rushing out blood, lip busted open and... His eyes. Dear lord, his eyes. If looks could kill, you would be in the deepest level of hell.

“You think...” He dug his nails into the backs of your bruised hands, “You can just...” His torso was rising, slowly moving you back and off of him, “Get away...” He threw you off of him, catching yourself on the ground as he began to stand, “With any of that?” His voice was dark, a deep, rough tone to it... He sounded like what a demon would.

Rushing to get up at the sound of him, you twisted to your side but just as you got on one knee- “I didn't say get up!” His leg pushed you over, giving you no time to react, his foot met the side of your stomach. Screaming aloud, he flung his leg back again and hit you, over and over, bruising, if not breaking your ribs.

I wish there was another way out...

“Stupid-” He hit you again, “Undeserving-” Again, “Worthless-” Again, “Brat!” Once more he hit you, then stopped. Your breathing hiccuped and rigged, barely able to keep up with the intensiveness going on throughout your body. But Mark on the other hand... His breathing was perfect. His face was bloodied, beaten, but it was just water off his back. He was built to take damage, he was strong and full of fury. And what were you? Pathetic, weak, full of fear and made up rage.

“You think you're a fighter... Huh?” He brought one leg around your hips, hovering over you, “You think you can just get away with this?” He gestured to his face, the blood from his nose still running at full speed, “Well...” He bent over, grabbing at your hair, he pulled your already bruised face up and off of the ground, bringing you to him.

“If you EVER try that shit again...”

You grunted at the sharpness from his grip on your head, but he wasn't having any of it, snatching your chin with his free hand, he forced you to look at him.

“I will make you regret ever being born.”


End file.
